A Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) obtains network resources from mobile network operators and resells the assets to its customers. Often MVNOs do not have their own infrastructure and rely on the service providers' call switching and packet switching capabilities. Some MVNOs do operate their own infrastructure; however, known solutions do not provide adequate authentication services or switch control and they do not deliver a robust package of technical services or convenience features to the people and organizations that use them as a mobile solution.